a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric shutter means for photographic cameras and, more particularly, to an electric shutter means equipped with a self-timer mechanism.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electric shutter means equipped with a self-timer mechanism, in order to control the electric power consumption during the use of the self-timer, for example, an auxiliary switch is connected in series with a current source switch so as to be opened by the operation of cocking the self-timer so that, even if the camera releasing operation is made and the current source switch is closed, the current source may not be substantially connected with the circuit part, just before the end of the self-timer operation (just before the release of the shutter mechanism), said auxiliary switch may be closed and then, in the stage in which the shutter mechanism is released, the circuit part may be placed in a normal operating state.
However, in a recent electric shutter means, an exposure warning circuit and exposure time indicating circuit are mostly provided and use an exposure time controlling circuit which is to be a base, many circuit elements and a current source in common. Therefore, in preventing the current source from being connected with the circuit part by the self-timer cocking operation as in the above mentioned conventional electric shutter means, the exposure conditions must be checked and the exposure time must be indicated before the self-timer cocking operation. Thus said recent electric shutter means has been very inconvenient to use.
Further, in a single-lens reflex camera wherein an electric shutter means in which the brightness of an object to be photographed is memorized before a mirror leaps up so as to control the amount of exposure is contained and such releasing type that a mirror mechanism is operated by pressing the release button of the camera, a self-timer mechanism is released by the leaping up of the mirror, at the same time, a shutter mechanism is released and the shutter mechanism about to operate is once locked by the self-timer mechanism is taken, in preventing the current source from being connected with the circuit part by the self-timer cocking operation, no operation of memorizing the brightness of the object to be photographed is made at all as a result.